Dojo's Adventure
by SonTsunami06
Summary: While trying to claim a newly activated Wu, Dojo is on the recieving end of it's unknown powers thanks to Spicer. The next morning, everything's changed, and Dojo has to deal with a whole new body. Anthro!Dojo Suggestions for a better title are welcome
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

Wow.. I haven't uploaded anything to this site in so long o.0

Just so everyone knows, this was originally a joke, but it evolved from a single sketch to amuse a friend, to a quick back story on why Dojo got the way he is, to a possible multichaptered story

If you want to see what Dojo looks like, the first picture of a series is on my deviantart account: http:// www .deviantart. com/deviation/49045173/ (that is a colored version.)

If you want to see more pictures or read other bits, my livejournal will be updated usually before this account : http ://www. sontsunami06. livejournal. com

Enjoy!

------------------

_Chapter One: The Xiao Pai Stone_

"Let's go kids! The xiao pai stone just revealed itself!" Dojo slithered into the kitchen, lugging the wu-scroll behind him.

"The xiao pai stone? What's it do, Dojo?" Kimiko asked, putting away freshley cleaned dishes.

Dojo laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "To be honest... I've..never actually seen this one in action... It was really just a practice wu for Dashi, before he got crackin on getting the rest of the wu workin. Let's see what the scroll says."

Clay plucked the scroll up off the floor and unfurled it, laying it on the countertop for everyone to crowd around.

They waited a few seconds, staring expectantly at the normally animated picture.

"Um... Dojo, nothin's happenin, dude." Rai said, poking the scroll.

"Really Rai? I didn't notice..." Dojo muttered, giving the Brazillian boy a flat look.

"Hmmmm... well, Dashi was in a hurry to get to the next wu when he finished with this one... I guess he didn't log it...come to think of it, he never tested it while I was around... he even hid this one himself..." Dojo said, still staring at the stoic picture.

"Maybe we should get this one ourselves, partner... Grand Master Dashi apparently didn't think bein round this wu was too safe fer ya." Clay said slowly, rolling up the scroll and passing it back to the little green dragon.

"No.. I hope Dashi would have told me if I needed to avoid a wu. besides, I don't have a rash... I think. Hey Kimiko, could you check my tail please?"

"Ew... no, Dojo, you're...fine." Kimiko said, holding out her hands and turning her nose up.

"Let's go then." Dojo slithered outside, the wudai warriors following uneasily.

Once supersized, the dragon and monks took off for Hawaii, Raimundo babbling about the 'surf, sand and babes' the whole way there.

"Alright kids, it's a necklace, with a big blue stone in the middle." Dojo said as the monks spread out on the beach.

Omi was searching up and down the dunes when he heard the familiar sound of whirling blades, Spicer's helipack no doubt.

And then that oh so familiar voice, as Omi looked up to the albino genius.

"I got it! Woohoo! Wonder what it does?" Jack said, twirling the necklace around on his finger.

"Jack Spicer, give us the stone!" Omi demanded, leaping at the floating boy, grabbing him by the pants leg but sliding off after a few seconds.

"Don't think so losers! Xiao Pai Necklace!" Jack cried. The stone glowed white for a few seconds, and then that light split into 7 separate beams that lit onto Jack, Wuya, Omi, Kimiko, Rai, Clay and Dojo. Just as suddenly, all 7 beams converged onto Dojo, and then disappeared, along with the stone.

"Awww man, that was a disappointment. Let's go!" Jack groused, retreating quickly.

Ignoring the small speck of a villain in the sky, the monks rushed to Dojo. The dragon looked at the four for a minute, with a blank look on his face, and then shrugged.

"Must be why Dashi never did anything with it... nothin happened...at least, I don't think so.. I feel fine."

"Are you sure, Dojo? That was pretty creepy." Kimiko said, concern evident in her eyes as she knelt down next to the tiny dragon.

"Yea, don't worry bout it. Let's get back to the temple now, you guys have got a lot of chores in the morning! And I need to get Master Fung his tea." Dojo grinned, shifting to his larger form and staring expectantly at the monks, who hesitantly climbed on his back.

Soon they were a distant smudge on the horizon.

------------------

Back at the temple, everyone was going getting ready for bed, including Dojo. He had already gotten Master Fung his tea, and only needed to check the temple grounds and gates to make sure everything was secure for the night, before he went to sleep himself.

It started simple enough. Just a strange tingling in his spine. Then a pulsing in his body that was harder to ignore. Finally, he had to stop and catch his breath as his heart started to beat wildly and his vision blur. The last thing he saw was the grass in his vision as he slumped over onto the ground and passed out.

----------------

"Nngh... what happened?" Dojo murmured, sitting up. His entire body felt different. Stiffer, less fluid than normal. He pressed his hands to his head to stop the pounding, but nearly screamed when he realized that his face was flat. Well, not flat, but his muzzle had shrunk.

He rolled over, grass poking his newly over sensitive skin. He realized he was facing the outer wall of the temple.

Dojo stumbled into the courtyard on unsteady legs, freaked out to say the least. He had realized pretty quickly that instead of scales and a fluid, snake like body, he was residing in a weak, fleshy human body. Sort of. He still had his tail, he knew that much for sure, but the rest of his body was scaleless and pink.

Who could he turn to for help? He didn't really want to bring this to Master Fung, not because he didn't trust him, but because he didn't want to seem like he couldn't handle it himself. Omi, the lovable little bowling ball, would blab to everyone, just because he couldn't help it. Raimundo would crack jokes, and Kimiko... well, if he had clothes maybe then he could go to kimiko, but he no robes, no nothing, but the scales on his tail. Clay it was.

Dojo slipped through the shadows, missing his own body more and more with every step of his now human feet.

"Where in the world is Clay?" He muttered, sticking his head around another corner. Still nobody. The wind blew through the walkway, pushing his hair forward around his face, and reminding him quickly of the fact that he was completely bare when shivers ran up and down his body.

"I've really gotta get some robes... but that still means finding Clay..." He shook his head, and pressed on, diving from shadow to shadow and praying that he would find the Texan before too much longer.

Dojo stood in the shadows of the walkway entering the training yard, and looked around for any sign of the cowboy. He felt relief wash through him as he saw the very boy he was looking for, lassoing a stump over in the east corner.

"Finally! Clay! Pssssst! Clay... over he-ere!" Dojo muttered, trying to grab the blond's attention without having to leave the safety of the shadows. Thankfully, the boy heard him, and turned. He was obviously expecting a Dragon to be paired off with the voice he heard though, judging by look of surprise on his face under the wide brim of his hat. He watched in shock as Clay slid into ready stance, fists raised, prepared to defend the temple if he had to.

"No, no nonono!" Dojo waved frantically, "It's me, Dojo! I'm serious! See! Tail!" He whipped his heavy tail around to show to Clay, his eyes wide in panic.

"Dojo... what happened to ya, buddy?" Clay asked, staring at the strange looking person in front of him for a moment, before averting his eyes.

"I dunno.. I just woke up like this... but I'd really appreciate it if I could borrow some robes, or something... this is a little too akward for my taste..." Dojo trailed off, playing with the fur on the tip of his tail.

"Um... yea...sure, let's go grab you some clothes, partner.. I don't know how appreciative Miss Kimiko would be if she caught you wanderin the grounds like that." Clay smirked, tilting his hat back and watching the dragon squirm in embarrassment.

Just as Clay was turning to head inside, Dojo ducked into the bushes lining the walkway.

"Whatchya do that fer, Dojo?" Clay asked, looking into the bush curiously.

"Dojo? Dude, is that were the little gecko disappeared to? We can't find him anywhere. Kimiko's totally freaking out." Clay heard Raimundo say as he walked into the training grounds.

"Um..." Clay mumbled, trying to figure out what to say. It was obvious that Dojo didn't want anyone to see him right now, and Clay didn't want to upset the poor dragon.

"Dude, is he here or not? Kimi's gonna have my head on a stick if I don't find the little dude pretty soon... she's spittin fire every time I try and tell her he just fell asleep in the store room again..."

"Well... ya see, I.." Clay wasn't a liar. He couldn't come up with an excuse on the spot like some people could.

Dojo smacked his forehead from the shadows, and stood with a sigh.

"Yea, Rai, I'm here..." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looping his tail around his hips to cover himself as well as he could.

"DOJO? Dude, what happened to you man?" Rai exclaimed, looking the dragon up and down.

"I'm not sure. But I'd really like to get some clothes. So could you just hold off telling the others till I've figured out what's happened to me?" Dojo asked, getting irritated. He was shivering from the cold, Rai seemed to be checking him out, and there was a twig poking his ass. He really just wanted to get inside already.

"Yea, sure, no problem. I'll go keep the others busy, so Clay can get you some clothes. Good luck." Rai said, bringing his gaze back up to Dojo's face.

"Much obliged, Rai. We'll see ya in a bit, hopefully." Clay smiled, and headed inside. Dojo followed, and frowned. He could swear he just heard Rai say something about his ass...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-----------------------

"Maybe I should have asked Raimundo for clothes instead..." Dojo mumbled, pulling at the acres of extra fabric engulfing him. Currently, he was standing in front of a mirror in the monks' bathroom, staring at the pathetic sight before him. As a humanoid dragon, Dojo was relatively tall, but compared to Clay... well, he looked like a 5 year old trying to wear their parents' clothes. The sleeves hung down to his knees and the whole top hung off of one shoulder, exposing a lot of skin.

"Sorry Dojo, want me to go see if Rai has some spare clothes you could wear?" Clay's voice drifted through the closed door.

"Nah, don't worry about it, hopefully we can get this fixed before too awful long, and I can go back to not needing clothes." Dojo replied, pulling at the top again.

He could hear Clay's footsteps wander off, probably to see if he could find something smaller for the dragon to wear. Dojo sighed, going back to adjusting the outfit, and stared at his new reflection. Where before there were beautiful, glimmering emerald scales, now there was tan skin, similar to Raimundo's own complexion. Only a few scales remained, climbing up from his jaw bone to just below the corner of his left eye. The hair that hung down in his eyes was the same green as his scales, save a strip in the center of his head that was styled into a sort of mohawk, the same gold as the spikes that ran the length of his back. He even had his red beard, but in this form, he realized that his head resembled a Christmas tree. From over his shoulder, he could see his tail whipping back and forth in agitation at the thought, reminding him more of a cat than a dragon.

Done admiring this strange new form, he turned and walked out, nearly smack dab into Clay.

Just as quickly, Clay shoved him back into the bathroom, pulling the door closed. Dojo grunted, loosing his balance and landing on his backside. He crawled back to the door, pressing one finely tapered ear against the thick wood, hoping to hear for any reason as to why the Dragon of the Earth felt the need to shove him so hard.

"Clay, move! I've gotta get in there!" Aaah, Kimiko... that explained Clay's actions.

"Uh... can't, sorry Kimiko." Clay's voice drifted through, sounding just as nervous as he had with Rai earlier.

"Well, why not?! I seriously need in there, like right now!" Kimiko sounded pretty urgent, and Dojo started looking for other ways out.

"Um, well, you see... Pappy sent me some of his five alarm chili! And I just don't think you'd wanna go in there right now..." Clay exclaimed. Dojo slapped his forehead, groaning.

"_Wait. Why'm I trying to hide? I was all willing to go to Kimiko earlier,if I had had clothes on... I really need to stop panicking and think things through rationally."_ Dojo thought, picking himself up off the floor. He readjusted the robes for the tenth time, and then pulled the door open.

Outside, Kimiko was standing, staring up at Clay with a look that clearly said if the cowboy didn't move soon, he was going to be on the wrong end of an arrow sparrow attack. As soon as he stepped out, though, her focus switched from the nervous blond to himself.

"Um..Bathroom's all yours Kimiko!" Dojo quipped, smiling nervously.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked curiously, standing close to the dragon and looking up at him in that way only she could manage, like she was looking down her nose at you even if she was a foot shorter than you. Not in a snobbish way, just in that 'explain, now, because i said so' way.

"Would you believe me if I said Dojo Kanojo Cho of the northern Cho-Cho clan?"

She stared him in the eyes for a moment, before recognition lit up in her eyes. "DOJO!" She shrieked, jumping onto the started dragon, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him like a tick. "I was so worried about you! You just disappeared, you didn't even show up for breakfast, and you never miss breakfast! What happened to you? We _have _to get you clothes that fit, what did you do, take something out of Clay's wardrobe?" This was all said at a speed that made Dojo's head spin. Gently, he dropped the girl to her feet on solid ground, before trying to sort out what had been shrieked into his ear at the speed of light.

"In order... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone, just, trust me, I don't think you wanted me to come to you first when I woke up. I know I missed breakfast, I'm hungry, I don't know what happened to me, but I think I have a pretty good idea, and yes, Clay let me borrow some robes to wear until I get clothes that fit me. Hopefully I won't have to worry about that, I'll be back in my own body before too much longer." He said, pulling the robes closed again, and laughing sheepishly as his stomach growled.

"Well, come on! Let's get you some food and find Master Fung! He can help you, I'll bet anything!" Kimiko exclaimed, grabbing Dojo's arm and pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

At the sound of Master Fung's name, Dojo stiffened. Regardless of his trust in the other monks, he still didn't want to drag Master Fung into this.

"Come on Dojo, Master Fung can help you, you don't have to worry!" Kimiko said, grinning at him in that 'i-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to-know' way.

"Erm, I have no idea what you are talking about Kimiko... but you _can_ let go of me you know, I'm not going to run away, I swear."

-----------------------

Sitting at the table, Dojo was scarfing down food like it was the first time he had tasted all of it. Eggs, rice, those delicious flapjacks that Clay always insisted on making, all of it disappeared from his plate in record time.

"Easy Dojo, we don't want you to choke there." Clay laughed, putting more flapjacks onto his plate and handing him a bottle of syrup. Dojo didn't say a word, just stuffed more food into his mouth and drenched the stack of flapjacks in the sticky syrup.

"Hey Kimi, where's your goo-" Rai asked, walking into the kitchen, and freezing at the sight before him, "Hey, Clay, you sure he should be out here? I thought he didn't want anyone to find out.."

"Um, I am _right_ here. And I can here you, you know." Dojo said irritably, wiping syrup off his face.

"Kimiko found out, Rai. I think she's gone to get Master Fung... and if you're looking for her Goo Zombies game, Omi has it. Good luck ripping that thing away from the little guy." Clay grinned, tipping the last of the flapjacks off of the skillet and onto Dojo's plate.

-----------------------

"Master Fung, Master Fung!" Kimiko barreled into the meditation room, and stopped short as the monks all turned to stare at her, many of them looking very irritated at the unwelcome intrusion.

After a moment of awkward silence, Master Fung was the one to speak first. "Yes, Kimiko? Did you need something?" He asked patiently, ignoring the stares of the other monks as the young dragon of fire toed the ground and fought down an embarrassed blush.

"Um... yea, but I really didn't mean to interrupt anything, it's just we've been so worried, looking for Dojo, that I lost track of time and forgot you'd be busy right now." Kimiko explained sheepishly.

Master Fung stood, dusting off his pants and striding towards the door, ignoring the other monks protests. "Come, Kimiko. We can speak outside if you wish." Kimiko nodded and followed the older monk out the door, wanting so much to be a little kid and stick her tongue out at the disgruntled monks behind her.

-----------------------

Once outside, Master Fung turned to look at Kimiko, waiting patiently to hear what she had to say.

"Well... we found Dojo!" Kimiko started off, grinning and rubbing the back of her head, "but the thing is, he's different. Like, _way_ different. And we don't know how to help him, but we figured you would..."

Master Fung just continued to stare at her expectantly, waiting for her to reveal her whole hand before acting.

"He's, well, he's almost human like now. I mean, he looks like, well, Rai, to be honest, except he's still got his fangs and claws and tail, and he's got scales on his face, and his hair's all green and gold and red, and he's really upset about all this and he's stuck in Clay's clothes, which is just kind of sad looking, and I was hoping you knew how to help him?" Kimiko rambled for a moment before coming to her conclusion, staring up at the older man hopefully. Master Fung, for all that had just been thrown at him, still looked remarkably calm, mulling over all the facts in his head.

"Where is Dojo now?" He asked after a moment, resolving to pull the dragon turned human aside and speak with him himself.

"Oh! He's in the kitchen, or he was when I left. Clay was stuffing him full of pancakes..." She started to follow Master Fung, having to nearly run to keep up with the man's long, quick strides.

-----------------------

In the kitchen, Dojo pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair, patting his belly and grinning at the pleasant, full feeling.

"Those were good Clay." He said slowly, smiling at the cowboy.

"Um... you eat them every day Dojo, I ain't done anything special to them today..." Clay reminded him, scratching the back of his head.

"Yea, but everything just seems different today, besides the obvious." Dojo told him, and it was true. As a dragon, Dojo ate, and enjoyed doing it, but because of his fire glands (regardless of how small they were and how rarely he used them), food still didn't taste the same as it did in this form.

"Dojo? What has happened to you?" Dojo heard the familiar voice of friend and master behind him, and jerked to look behind him. Unfortunately, he was still leaning back in his chair at the time, and the sudden movement cause him to loose his balance and tip over backwards.

He yelped as he felt his body start to fall back, and braced for the impact of his back and head with the ground. The landing never came though, and when he opened eyes he never realized he closed, he was staring up at Fung, who had jumped past Kimiko to grab him and protect him from the fall.

"I think we need to talk Dojo, alone." Master Fung's voice sounded slightly amused as he helped Dojo back to his feet and readjust his robes again.

"Go on, Dojo. We'll clean up here." Clay said through a wide smile, as he and Kimiko started picking up plates and dishes. Dojo followed Fung out wordlessly, wondering what Fung wanted to say that couldn't be said in front of the other dragons.

-----------------------

Well, that's chapter two! Hope you enjoy. Just for reference, i do like reviews. Especially ones that have some sort of critiquing, or some way I can improve my work. Thanks!

-tsunami


	3. Chapter 3

AN - wow. thanks for the interest in this everyone! Sorry its been so long since i uploaded a chapter, I was planning on being quicker than this, but I got caught up in art and stuff.

Thanks to the two of you who've reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me. And just as a quick note, Rai isn't gay, no. He's just comfortable enough with himself, and around the others, that he says what he thinks without going 'aww, crap, that sounded gay, now (insert name here) is gonna pound me.'

enjoy!

Chapter Three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dojo turned to look at Master Fung expectantly, putting his hands on his hips and letting his tail curl loosely around his legs.

After a moment, one in which Master Fung only stood and stared at the new Dojo, the old monk spoke. "It was the Xiao Pai Necklace, wasn't it?" Really, it was more a statement than a question, one they both knew the answer to.

Dojo shifted his weight to his left foot, crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded. "Yea, I'm pretty sure it was...but how can we fix this? Dashi never told me anything about this wu. Now I can see why, too... although I _swear_, if we still had the sands of time, I'd go back and smack him upside the head for not warning me, that lazy bastard. I don't know anything about this wu, or if it'll wear off, well, I can assume it'll wear off eventually, but I don't know _when_, and in this body, I'm useless, I can't fly!" Dojo let loose, pacing and waving his arms in the air as he ranted.

"Dojo, please, calm yourself. This isn't the worst situation you've been put in, and I'm not even counting anything in your life before I met you." Fung said, watching the dragon turned human rant and rave.

"But, but... I _can't_ do anything in this body!" Dojo wailed. He knew he was letting his emotions get the best of him, but damnit, he deserved to be able to break down at least once before they figured this out, and he knew that Master Fung wouldn't think bad of him for it, he'd just stand there patiently and allow him to run out of steam, and then tell him everything would be ok.

"That's not true." The monk protested.

"Oh yea? What in the world can I do that's useful to the dragons? Or to the Wu hunt? Or even to the temple?" Dojo knew he was being ridiculous, he was still useful, but he really needed the reassurance right now.

Master Fung took a step forward, staring the dragon in the eye, and rested his hands on his shoulders. After another moment of silence, the monk started speaking, in that calm and infuriatingly slow way of his.

"You are useful to all of us Dojo. Not just because you can fly. We have more than one transportation shen-gong-wu. You are brave, strong, resourceful, you can still accompany the other dragons in their endevours. I promised you after Chucky left that I wouldn't bring in any other dragons, and I would never replace you, didn't I?" Dojo nodded, wondering where Master Fung was going with this. "Well, now I need you to promise me something as well."

"What's that?" Dojo asked curiously.

"That you won't put yourself down. If you are having problems, you will come to me, like you always have. Please?" Fung had stepped closer as he spoke, until their foreheads were nearly touching, and Dojo had to look up just slightly to stare into Fung's eyes.

"Ok, yea, I promise, but I don't see-" Dojo fell silent when Fung gave him a flat look, one that said what Dojo was saying wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Regardless of what you see now, the path you will walk is going to be one that will test everything about you. And I don't want you to walk it alone." Fun said seriously. Dojo fought back a snort at that... the old man used that line on everyone. Still, he did feel kind of special hearing it said about him for the first time. Also a little worried and weirded out.

"As long as you don't start talking about 'ten thousand years of darkness' I'll agree with you and cheer up." Dojo managed to pull off a grin, and for that he got a smile out of Master Fung.

"Very well. Now then, I must return to the other monks. But I'd like to speak with you tonight if you don't mind... we can have tea out in the gardens." Fung said, resting his hand on Dojo's shoulder gently.

"Sure, sounds good... so, um... I'll just go steal some clothes from Rai then, because these definitely aren't going to work..." Dojo said sheepishly, and smiled at Fung before they parted and went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.1 Just for reference, Omi, Rai, and Kimiko are all 17 and Clay is 19 in this story.

A.N.2 :glomp: i'm so glad people like this story.

To kaboot, the answer to you questions : Omi makes his appearance! And it's not Jack the dragon is gonna have to worry about ::hinthint::

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Chapter Four

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Dojo sat on the edge of Rai's mattress, watching as Kimiko dug through his clothes, tossing most things out with muttered comments of 'What in the _world _was he thinking when he bought this?' or 'Eeeew, no, poor Dojo would need therapy...'

Finally, after Kimiko had gone through Rai's clothes, and had made a sea of unwanted articles around Dojo's feet, she handed over what she found acceptable.

"Um... Kimiko, this is a ... Kimono?" Dojo asked, holding the carefully folded robes at arms length, studying them curiously.

"Uh huh. I gave them to Rai for the setsubun festival, but remember, he was sick that day? Well, he hasn't ever worn them, and I doubt he ever will, either. Besides! They're green! They work so well, don't you think?" Kimiko grinned, and grabbed him by the arms, trying to pull him to his feet. He laughed and stood up, still holding the kimono carefully away from his body to keep from wrinkling it.

"I was thinking I'd just steal one of his hakamas and yukatas... like clay's, cept, you know, better fitting?" Dojo was watching Kimiko circle him, most likely eying him for more clothing ideas, but to him it was just so reminiscent of Jack Spicer's Shark-bots.

"No, no, too much red, makes you look like a holiday character." She muttered, waving away his suggestion and continuing to think. "I know! I'll call daddy. He can send some more clothes for you!"

"Kimiko, that's not necessary. We have plenty of spare robes that can be hemmed." Dojo protested, grabbing Kimiko's shoulders and spinning her around to look at him.

"Dojo, get over it. I don't why you seem to think that you're so... I don't even know! You're trying to hide in the shadows or something! First of all, even if you _do_ look like a christmas card, you're pretty." Kimiko ranted. Dojo cocked an eyebrow, staring flatly at her.

"I'm not _pretty _Kimiko... I'm handsome!" Dojo grinned, flipping his hair over his shoulder. Kimiko snorted, and shrugged out from under his hands.

"Regardless, I'm calling dad. If you want to catch any eyes, especially since we're always all over the world, monk robes aren't going to cut it." She smirked, watching his eyes widen and his jaw go slack.

"Um... Kimiko, I don't know how to break this to you but... I'm not interested in 'finding anyone'" Dojo said, complete with air quotes.

"I know Dojo, I'm just joking. But it doesn't hurt to look nice for, you know, just around here, either." without any warning, she jumped away from him and whipped out her cell phone. "Tousan? Hai, hai. Genki desu! Watashi wa hanashikute kudasai? You sure you aren't busy, tousan? Okay, could you do me a biiiig favor, onegai shimasu?" Dojo hit his forehead, muttering about 'nosey girls, fashion crazy monks, what happened to the good old days?'

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

After the incident in Rai's room, Dojo had wandered out to the gardens, sitting on a bench underneath the willow tree in the center. He could hear Clay and Omi training a ways away, and judging from the sounds, Omi had gotten frustrated and brought his wudai element into the mix.

When Clay came crashing through the garden, his back smacking into the tree, and the entire area becoming a muddy mess from the water streaming in, Dojo's suspicions were confirmed, and he sighed, standing on top of the bench to keep from dragging the kimono hem in the mess.

"You guys mind? This wasn't part of your training area. And now it's a mess." he complained, watching in amusement as Clay slumped to the ground, making a wet plopping noise as his backside hit the mess below them.

"Sorry Dojo. Didn't mean to get you caught up in this mess." Clay stood, pulling himself free of the muck and trodding over to the dragon. "C'mon, I don't want to get that all muddy, Kimiko'd be madder'n a cat in a room full a rockin chairs." He said, holding out his arms and waiting for Dojo to move closer so he could carrying him out.

"Clay! We are not done!" Omi was shouting, sliding in the mud as he ran towards the pair.

"Hang on a second partner, we made a pretty big mess here, and I don't wanna leave poor Dojo here to slop around in it." Clay said, picking the flustered dragon up and picking his way back to solid ground.

"Dojo?" Omi's eyes went wide and watery. The moment Dojo's feet touched the ground, Omi pounced, wrapping his arms around Dojo's neck and nearly dragging him to the ground. "Oooh, my poor little dragon friend! What has happened to you?" He wailed, staring at Dojo's new look and poking the blond spikes running down the center of Dojo's head.

"Easy Omi, it's just temporary. We're pretty sure this is what happens when the Xiao Pai necklace is activated." Omi stood on his own two feet again, and stared up at Dojo in wonder.

"But..."

"Yes?" Dojo drug out, eyeing the innocent looking boy warily.

"I thought you were a boy dragon! You're so pretty in this form." Omi grinned, pulling the dragon's long green hair.

Dojo's eye twitched at this, and he pulled his hair from the other boy's hands while Clay laughed.

"Omi, partner, Dojo's got a beard... I don't know any lady, sides my great gramma that is, what's got a beard like that. Shoot, I don't know too many men what's got a beard like that these days!" Clay grinned, slapping both of the boys on the back.

"Yea, Omi, I'm a guy, trust me." Dojo said, straightening up after getting hit on the back by the much larger earth dragon, "Say, weren't you and clay in the middle of something? Don't let me come in between you guys and your work. I don't want Master Fung to be disappointed in you." He laid it on thick, his voice sugary sweet and so fakely innocent and caring Clay nearly choked on a laugh, rolling his eyes at the hopeful tone behind Omi's back.

"Very true! Sorry to leave you dangling, but we must get back to training!" Omi said, grabbing Clay's arm and dragging him away.

Dojo shook his head, "You mean hanging, Omi." From across the yard, Omi turned mid jog, and grinned, shouting back,  
"That too!" before disappearing around the corner of a building and heading off to wherever it was that he planned on tearing up next.


End file.
